


The Cutest, But Impatient Alarm

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine are constantly awakened by their daughter asking if it is Christmas yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bed
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/153969491535/the-cutest-but-impatient-alarm

Ever since the local stores had begun putting out the Christmas decorations, Kurt and Blaine’s three year old daughter grew an obsession with Santa Claus and Christmas. Every day in November, she had been asking when Santa was coming. Kurt and Blaine’s answer had consistently been that Santa would come in December. Once December hit, and Elizabeth was aware of it, she asked them often if Santa had come yet. 

It started on December 2nd, the first day that Elizabeth was aware that it was December. Blaine was steadily growing more conscious of the bed bouncing as he slowly woke up. 

“Hmm?” he said groggily as he opened his eyes to find his daughter jumping on his and Kurt’s bed to wake them.

“Daddies! Wake up!” Elizabeth said, leaning down to yell in her fathers’ ears. 

“Wasgoin’ on?” Kurt asked, rolling over to face Blaine.

“Did Santa come?” Elizabeth asked.

“Lizzy,” Blaine said, reaching out to stop his child from continuously bouncing between him and Kurt. “Stop jumping, sweetie.”

“Did Santa come?” Elizabeth asked again, impatiently.

“No sweetie,” Kurt said. “Not today.”

Elizabeth sat and crossed her arms as she pouted. “But why not?” she whined.

“You got this?” Blaine asked as he kicked off the blankets and stood up. When Kurt nodded, Blaine headed towards their bedroom door. “I’ll go make breakfast,” he said, before leaving the room.

“Look, Lizzy,” Kurt began. “I know that Daddy and I said that Santa comes in December, but what we forgot to tell you, sweetie, is that Santa doesn’t come until the end of the month. On the twenty-fifth.”

Elizabeth looked up at Kurt with her bright blue eyes. “When’s the twenty-fifth?”

“Well,” Kurt said, smiling, “it’s the second right now. You know what? Let me just show you.” Kurt reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his cell phone. He quickly brought up his calendar. “See, we’re here, on the two,” he said as he pointed. He then moved his finger down to the twenty-fifth of December. “This is when Santa will have come and you’ll have presents under the tree. Okay?”

“But that’s a long time,” Elizabeth complained. 

Kurt chucked at his daughter’s words. “I know, sweetie. But there’s a lot of fun Christmas things that we can do while we wait.”

“Like what?” 

“Let’s go ask Daddy if we can make some Christmas cookies.”

That was the end of it for the rest of the weekend. However, a few days later, Elizabeth was back at it again. She ran into her fathers’ room bright and early one morning, jumping on their bed to wake them up. This time it was Kurt who woke first. 

“Lizzy?” he mumbled sleepily. 

“Is it the twenty-fifth yet?”

Once again, they went though the motions of Blaine getting up to fix breakfast while Kurt once again showed her where they were on the calendar and when the twenty-fifth was. 

“But that’s still so far away!” the toddler complained.

Kurt laughed at his child’s impatience. It was cute at three. “It’ll be here before you know it. Let’s go see if Daddy wants to go see the Rockefeller tree?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a really big Christmas tree.”

That satisfied Elizabeth for a few more days. However, on December tenth, she was back in their room at the crack of dawn, jumping on their bed to wake them up. 

This time, no one got up to go to fix breakfast, and they didn’t go anywhere that afternoon as well. Kurt and Blaine pulled Elizabeth in between them and showed her once more where the were on the calendar and where December twenty-fifth was. 

“I have an idea!” Blaine exclaimed. “When you were a kid, did you ever make a paper chain to countdown to something?” he asked Kurt.

“Yeah,” Kurt answered. “We even made one for Christ-… -mas. That’s perfect!” 

And that was how Kurt and Blaine, along with their three-year-old daughter, spent their morning sitting in their bed cutting out strips of red and green paper and gluing them together to make a Christmas countdown for their Elizabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/153969491535/the-cutest-but-impatient-alarm


End file.
